


A Work Of Art

by DNAngel0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And clg stress is getting to me, Everyones busy...so i wrote one my self!, I just liked that idea!, I needed some Jasico, M/M, Nico's absolutely beautiful, No one is really updating, Reyna and Nico are adopted siblings in this one, Well...shit happened, jason's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAngel0/pseuds/DNAngel0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nico is a beautiful art student, who splashes oil paints across Jason Grace - the hottest guy in Olympus College. (And Jason has a HUGE crush on Nico)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Issues

**Author's Note:**

> College stress is getting to me and I needed a break from all of it. So.....this happened. He he....
> 
> Enjoy anyways!  
> Ciao!!  
> Kudos is loved and suggestions and comments are loved as well as appreciated. :)

“Why are you angry, again? I’d like a summary of your ranting. Or a recording.” Reyna asked, sighing. Why she chose to accompany her brother, while he was finishing an art assignment, that was due to be graded by tomorrow, and hearing him rant about his college life, she will never know. “And why aren’t you doing this at home? Why at college?”

 

Nico turned around from his current work and gave his sister a poker face. “Summary of your first question: I hate Mr. Fredrickson. And second question: IF I go home and do my work, I’ll never get it done.” He deadpanned and turned back to finish his project.

 

“You have a point there.” Reyna smiled, as she looked at her brother bite his lips in concentration. She loved watching Nico work. Once a job was given to him, he made sure that it was done as efficiently and as effectively as he could do. His motivation always motivated others. But, you see, that was a bad habit of his. He was selfless. He always looked out for others but not for himself, which left others worrying out for him, as was the current situation.

 

She moved from the chair she was sitting and walked towards her brother, who sat there adding the finishing touches on the painting. There was paint all over his hands, a bit on his face and even on the dull, grey apron he was wearing. He looked absolutely adorable. Reyna chuckled.

 

Nico looked from the corner on his eye, and raised an eyebrow. “What? Did I make a mistake?”

 

“No, it’s just – you look like that 9 year old boy who had paint splattered all along his face and hands and body, and even the walls sometimes, by the time Mother and Father came home from work.” Reyna replied, giggling and handing Nico a spare, unused towel to wipe the paint of his face.

 

Nico grinned. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. If it weren’t for the apron, you’d have paint all over your dress by now. Actually, I wouldn’t mind a little paint over your shirt, you know. I think a little bright pink and a little white would make that skull on your shirt, happy a bit. Maybe I should tell Hazel the idea.” Reyna laughed as she saw Nico’s eyes turn wide.

 

“Please don’t.” Nico said, as he took the towel and dabbed his forehead gently with it. “She’ll never get over that idea then. I do _not_ want a pink bow on my skull or turned into a _rainbow unicorn_ by tomorrow morning… Anyways, I’m done. What do you think?”

 

One look of the painting on the canvas, and Reyna was smiling brightly. It was a beautiful scenery of blooming cherry blossoms in the moon light by a small, shimmering lake. The moon shone, casting its shine on the lake and cherry blossoms brightly. The lake glimmered beneath the trees, while the cherry blossoms looked peacefully gorgeous with their perfectly colored petals, as they stood on a tiny hill. The lush greenery of the grass was a wonderful touch to the painting, and the portrayed wind blowing through the flowers sent a chill down your spine, imagining the coolness of that scene. All in all, it was absolutely divine. Peaceful and breathtaking.

 

“You know, you’re not saying anything and I’m getting a bit worried.” Nico said, as he chewed on his lip.

 

Reyna snapped out from her daze. “Oh… What? Oh, sorry! It’s – it’s beautiful, Nico. One of the many….of your ‘best arts’ I’ve seen so far. This was when we last went to Japan, isn’t it? Only you didn’t draw us on the hill.”

 

“I don’t want to merge my private life with my college one. If you want, I can make a separate one for you.” Nico said, as he removed his apron and started to gather things to clean up.

 

“You know what? Why don’t you do _just_ that? You can give that to _Hazel_ instead. You know, for her birthday next week.”

 

Nico stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around. “Reyna….Reyna, you’re a genius!! Why didn’t I think of that before? It’ll be the perfect gift. Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

 

Reyna laughed. “It just popped into my mind right now, silly. And by the looks of your miraculous talents, I’d say that you’d get it down by tomorrow itself.”

 

“You flatter me too much, sister dearest.” Nico said, kissing Reyna on the head. “I’m gonna go and get this paint palette washed up. Will you pack things up for me? The sooner I get home and get started, the better it will be for me.”

 

“Go ahead.” Reyna said nodding at the door, smiling as she watched Nico dash out of the room.

 

X-----------X-----------X

 

Nico probably grinned like a fool, as he walked to the washroom. A painting of his dear sister, for her birthday? From the bottom of his heart? What could be a better gift than that?!

 

He was ecstatic. He absolutely loved the idea. For two weeks now, he was wondering how could he make Hazel’s birthday to be one of the best ones she’s had so far. He had everything in mind for it: a perfect location for birthday party, invites to all those near and dear to her (especially Frank), the restaurant was already booked a _week_ before, the cake was already asked to be kept ready a day before her birthday….. But the only thing left was the perfect gift. That’s what boggled his entire family’s mind. What could be the perfect gift for her?

 

But now he had what he wanted to give. Why didn’t Reyna say this idea sooner? Nico really wanted to get home and get started on it. He couldn’t wait! But in his euphoria, just as he was about to enter the washroom, did he bump into someone and dropped his palette.

 

“Hey, watch where your go-…” Nico looked up quick enough to find paint smeared on the other person’s clothing. “Oh my God! I’m really sorry!” Nico said as he watched the blonde look at his letterman jacket, touching the paint a bit. Only when he heard Nico did the person look up, and Nico could have sworn that he held his breath so fast and so hard that it startled the next person.

 

He was Jason Grace – the hottest guy in college (and one with the cutest ass).

X-----------------X------------------X

 

“Jasonnnn….Come on, man. Lighten up. All he did was smile. You didn’t even go in to talk to him! How can you assume that he’d hate you? Who hates _you_ , anyways?!” Leo groaned, as he watched Jason splash water on his face for probably the tenth time already. They had been in the boy’s washroom for the past 15 minutes, after Jason stared at Nico for a few given minutes, as he was doing the art assignments given to them this week, before dashing off to the washroom. “Man, you’ve got it bad!”

 

Jason took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror. “Nico’s not like that Leo. He’s not the one to judge, I know. But….. What if –“

 

“What IF? You’re assuming all this based on a ‘what if’? Those assumptions never work out, man! Such assumptions always lead to simple misunderstandings!”

 

“I don’t think I should be taking ‘crush advices’ from you, Leo.” Jason said, as he looked through the mirror and smirked. “Don’t you have your own problems to solve?”

 

“Hey! I’m your best friend! You should take advices whether you like them or not. One of them will surely work out. And I don’t have ‘crush problems’! I’m doing pretty fine on my own. At least, I make a move every time I see _my_ crush. Well, not crush. My soon-to-be-girlfriend.” Leo said, as he looked dreamily in the air.

 

“Whatever.” Jason said as he rolled his eyes, out of amusement and looked down back at the basin. A blush crept up all the way up to his ears, as he said in a low voice, “And he wasn’t _only_ smiling…. He was biting his lips.”

 

For Jason, that might as well have been the last straw. He couldn’t take it anymore. It’s been 3 months since the first time he saw Nico. He first saw the gorgeous Italian, as he walked through the cafeteria doors during lunch on the first day of college. And Jason, swore to God that day that he would make Nico his, no matter what. He couldn’t get his eyes off him.

 

The way Nico talked, he could sit and listen for hours. Nico’s beautiful glimmering onyx eyes pulled you in another dimension. Nico’s soft, silky hair looked wonderful and must feel wonderful to touch. Nico’s chiseled jaw line…. You could cut cheese with that jaw! Nico’s lips…. It should’ve been a sin to have lips like his. God… that was probably the most distracting thing about Nico so far.

 

And today, Nico looked absolutely sexy while he bit those gorgeous red lips of his, in concentration. Nico’s eyes were as black as the night sky in his painting, the color of licorice to be precise. His skin as angelic white as the moon and soft, red lips going ruby red from all the biting. And as he smiled at the work of art before him, Jason smiled at the work of art in front of him. Jason wanted so much from that Art student…

 

An array of thoughts and scenes flooded into his head, making his head go dizzy and lost in absolute bliss, just by looking at the boy before him, and he realized that those thoughts were going out of control, the moment he bit his own lips, mimicking Nico, and he felt his pant feel tighter. This wasn’t good. He ran. He needed to not see Nico for a while. He needed that badly. But, how could he when all he ever thought about was Nico in the entirety of his day? He fled, his best mate calling out to him. He needed to wash his face. He needed something cool, right now!

 

And there he was right now, panting in front of the mirror, as he took a handful of water, one by one, trying to get his thoughts straight.

 

“Hello!! Earth to Jason!!” Leo screamt, trying to get his best friend out the dreamy daze he was in. “Jase! We gotta get to class.”

 

Jason snapped at the word ‘class’. He can’t be late. He had record to hold. “Shit! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Come on.”

 

Leo blinked. “Well that snapped you out. Nerd! Anyways, I thought you wanted that much time to..you know…to do your thing.” He said, following Jason to the door.

 

Jason hovered his hand on the dirty knob of the door, before turning around, a deep beet red. “W..wha-what …thing?”

 

“You know….the one in your pant?” Leo said nodding at Jason.

 

“Oh my God! It’s gone! Don’t worry!” Jason said as he opened the door and left.

 

“I thought you wanted to jack off. It doesn’t go that easily!” Leo shouted after him, as he hobbled after him, with that heavy bag on his shoulder.

 

Jason turned around with a horrified expression. “Yeah. Scream. Scream, you asshole. Scream for the whole -”

 

And someone bumped into him, something sticky and wet splattering all across his jacket. Paint. Pink. French rose pink. And a bit of licorice black. It smelled weird. Jason touched the sticky paint.

 

“Oh my God! I’m really sorry!”

 

No. It can’t be. It shouldn’t be. _Please don’t let it be –_

 

Jason looked up, finding a breathless, worried Nico, with his lips apart. And all Jason could think was how much he wanted to bite those ruby lips of his and _Why do you hate me God?_

X-----------------X-----------------X


	2. The Confessions, Solutions and Embarrassment We Came Up With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say that after the next five dates, Nico was his as Jason promised to himself. And they both couldn’t have been more happier with anyone else later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Lets just say that I've gone through a traumatic incident of having my laptop blast into my face and scarring me for life. So, will you all forgive me for not posting this earlier?! Anyways, here's the rest of the chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have any requests please let me know! **  
> Go on. Go ahead and read. Kudos is loved and suggestions and comments are loved as well as appreciated. :) ~Ciao!~**

Nico hated his life. Why was it that God Almighty chose to play with him on a daily basis? Did he perhaps do something to offend Him in a life before this? Or was it that this was a way to repay all the sins he had done in the past? Nico will never know. What he would also not know was as to how he was to tackle the situation before him.

 

Nico looked at Jason Grace, who looked at the splash of paint on his clothing and then at the former with a look of…. anger? Or that could be ‘horrified’…Either way, Nico was screwed.

 

“I’m really very sorry,….Jason.” Nico said, slowly looking at the mess he’s created and then back at Jason Grace, who happened to be looking at him, his mouth agape.

 

Leo whistled from the back. “Wow. I think, that was Jason’s favorite jacket. Look at what you did, di Angelo! Now you’ve ruined it.”

 

Nico watched as Jason momentarily smacked Leo up the head. Leo glared at Jason for a minute, before walking away, showing a peace sign. “Well. Suit yourself. I was gonna stand up for your jacket, here, and you’ve just given me the sign that your jacket doesn’t need my help! Well, I’m going to miss a class if I stay here and _watch_ all this drama. Leo, out!”

 

Jason replied a bit later on, when Leo went away. “I-It-It’s not – It’s actually nothing special as Leo put it. I’ll just wash it lat– ”

 

“No.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Nico slowly bent down to pick up his brush and palette, not leaving Jason’s eyes for a moment. “No. You can’t. It’s oil paint. It’s…it’s hard to come off. Even if you _do_ wash it, there will be a faint leave behind after the wash. The color won’t come off.”

 

Nico watched, as he offered Jason a small handkerchief that he had, as he quietly wiped his purple jacket, both moving in a corner. Nico a bit more of some used cloth and bend down to rub any paint that was splattered across the floor. God, why couldn’t clothing be made of ‘floor material’?! It was million times easier to wash or clean.

 

He bit his lip. The hallway was empty, giving it an eerie quietness. Only the sounds of their breathing could be heard. He did not want this to happen frankly speaking, because he knew the inevitable, what he had to do. “I’ll buy you.”

 

As he watched Jason look up, he bit his lip harder, out of worry. He was already short on budget due to all the money he used up for preparing for Hazel’s birthday. He didn’t even have enough to buy himself lunch from the cafeteria today! How was he going to buy a new jacket for someone he barely knew?! Well, it’s not like he didn’t know – you get his point. “I’ll buy you a new one. For ruining your jacket. I’ll buy you a better one instead. But, not now, please! I really need my money to –”

 

“I don’t want another jacket.” Jason looked at him with a serious expression, lips into a thin line, as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes before answering, “I want you.”

 

Nico’s worry dropped and turned into a mixture of horror and confusion. A blush crept up all the way to his ears, as he asked in a whisper, “What?”

 

Jason shrugged. “You heard me. It probably sounded wrong, but… you’re killing me, Nico! I can’t stand it anymore! Just…. looking at you from afar and not making a move at all. I – I really want to get to know you… I know this sounds creepy, but _all_ I’m asking for is a chance. So,…coffee?”

 

Nico blinked in confusion. Jason worried. “You know, it took me a huge amount of confidence, just to form this speech and blurt it out to you. You’re not answering.

 

_More like not breathing._ “Me?...” He asked, as he pointed at himself. “….Me?”

 

“Yes, you.” Jason smiled a bit. “Is… there anyone _else_ in the hallways, except you and me?”

 

“Have you _looked_ at me?! I’m just an average guy! _You_ deserve so much more than me!” Nico asked, shouting a little as he watched Jason’s smile widen.

 

“Umm…not to sound creepy, but I always do.” Was the reply from the latter, as he frowned a bit and rubbed his neck, blushing.

 

Nico blushed lightly at that, trying to keep his demeanor straight. “ Ok…….Ummm…I mean, you must have seen me from afar or another angle or…something, that makes you feel that way.”

 

“You’re right. You look much better up front.” Jason said as he perked up, his face red, but smiling warmly.

 

Nico only blinked. He was unable to say anything further. He probably looked like a hot mess, with paint all over himself (on parts of his body, he wasn’t sure where all) and his hair a horrible, unmade mess! And here, right in front of him, stood his long time crush, claiming that he was ‘the most beautiful person’ he had ever seen. This is…..probably a dream,….right? But, he’s awake. Wait, he could lucid dream. Maybe this was one of them. He had lucid dreamed many terrible and terrifying nightmares. This….would be the worst….

 

“ – Nico! Nico!”  


Nico looked up, worried, snapping from his trance and looking at the perturbed blonde, shrugging his fingers off from the tight grip on his shoulders.

 

Jason spoke. “Are…you ok? Maybe you should sit.”

 

“Please don’t let it be a prank or a joke….” Nico mumbled quietly, looking down and backing up slowly, his back lightly touching the wall. He could feel the coolness of them from his thin black shirt. His mind was completely frozen as well. All this was too much to handle. He needed space.

 

“No! Wait. Please!” Jason held him by the shoulders and started rambling. “It’s not a prank or a joke. I promise you! Nico, you…..you…You put yourself on a very low pedestal! You have no idea how..how…gorgeous you are! How wonderful you can be. And there are so many people who have a crush on you. So, why can’t it be _me_?!”

 

He looked at Nico expectantly. But, Nico was too shocked to think. _People…have a crush on me? But I’m just….normal._

Jason sighed, still not letting go of the tight, deathly grip on Nico’s shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed and an expression of deep sadness. “Why can’t _I_ have a crush on you? Why can’t _I_ like you? I know you need the best, everyone must want the best for you. And sure, I can have the best too. But, I _want_ to be that best _you_ can get. Please, all I’m asking for is one cup of coffee. And if you don’t like it, then I’ll give up on you.”

 

Nico looked up slowly. _I don’t want you to give up on me. I’m just scared that you might not see me the way you want to see me as._

“Don’t like what?”

 

“Huh?” Jason replied.

 

“Are you talking about the coffee or the date?” Nico asked looking up and giving a small smile. _Worth a shot. If he is as nervous as I am, I have no reason to be as afraid as I thought I have to be._

 

Jason blinked and grinned slowly. “Both. I don’t have bad coffee shop choices, if you ask me.”

 

Nico looked down, smiling a bit wider now. “Umm…I’m not free tomorrow and next week as well. I’m….willing to go on any other days, than those I’ve mentioned.”

 

“Oh. Umm…can I ask you why? Just out of curiosity.” Jason asked, his tone depicting his sudden sadness. Nico bit his lip. Jason honestly looked like a lost puppy and Nico couldn’t say no, judging by the way he pouted and his eyes turned sad and his shoulders slumped.

 

“I have to finish a painting, for my sister’s birthday next week. That’s why, I’m not free. It’s important for our family, because this is the first birthday, in long time, that my family is getting to celebrate together. Usually, we don’t get to, because of my Dad’s job and all.” Nico explained.

 

“How about the day after tomorrow then? Thursday?” Jason asked, his eyes and tone a little soft and hopeful now. He shrugged. “You could use a coffee break at the end of the week. We have a half day on Thursday. We can go for an hour or so, and you can return home at the same time we usually reach home. That way I won’t mess up your timing or schedule.”

 

Nico couldn’t help but grin, a bit of heat gathering from the light blush, he couldn’t help but do. “You’re really eager for this, aren’t you?” _A little too much if you ask me. I’m still dreaming, aren’t I? No….I’m not, am I?_

 

Jason rubbed his neck, chuckling, going a little pink behind the ears that Nico found really cute. _Much more than he goes fully red._ “You could say that I am. I can’t believe that you agreed to it. I’ve been trying to gather courage to ask you since your orientation day. I’ve seen a lot of amazing guys, tried dating them even, but…um…no one struck me so badly the way you did. So, I’m surprised that you said yes.”

 

Nico’s onyx eyes widened a little, from the apparent astonishment, at this surprising confession. But, he regained his posture, looked down (to hide his blushing no doubt) and then up, to shift the soft, silky hair on his eyes away from them, and held out his hand, balancing his palate and brush on the other. “Thursday then?”

 

Jason looked _so_ happy, he looked like would pass out from all that happiness. Grinning widely, he replied back, as he held out his own to shake, “Thursday then. At two, then?”

 

Nico held back the urge to giggle at the look of eagerness and nervousness on Jason’s face. “Two sharp. And you look like I might not come on that day. I promise I’ll make it that day. And I never _ever_ break my promises.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Now _if_ you’d let go of me, I’d like to wash my color palate and go home. We’re standing by the washroom, at four in the afternoon _and_ looking all messed up, in case you didn’t notice the apparent.” Nico said smirking.

 

Jason’s look turned into a more serious, but warmer, expression. He said, “If all of this goes well, I’m never gonna let go of you. _I_ promise.”

 

“You’re making me doubt my decision already.” Nico said, going bright pink and letting out a sweet, childish laugh, as he tugged at his hand for its release. “Go home, Jason. Bye.” Nico said as pushed the washroom’s door open.

 

“Wait.”

 

Nico turned around momentarily. “ _Si?_ ”

 

“Your….number. Please.” Jason asked waving his phone slightly in the air.

 

Nico shook his head, grinning. “Then wait. I’ll give it to you in a minute.”

 

Nico grinned and chose to ignore Jason’s ‘silent’ shout of victory. He’ll have to remind him that these walls aren’t sound proof.

 X-------------------X----------------X

 

The date was a success. Nico enjoyed every bit of it and he managed to hit off really well with Jason, more than he could have imagined. He realized he was being an idiot before, for no reason at all!

 

Let’s just say that after the next five dates, Nico was his as Jason promised to himself. And they both couldn’t have been more happier with anyone else later on.

X------------------X--------------------X

 

Jason laced his fingers around his lover’s waist, putting his head on the latter’s shoulder, as they stood looking at the big, brown frame hung on the wall in the living room.

 

“Well? What do you think?” Nico asked beaming at the picture.

 

Jason hummed. “I think that you are the most amazing and sexiest person in the entire universe.” He said before nuzzling Nico’s neck and giving it a light bite. God, he smelled so tempting today. His hair actually, but the smell radiated all the way from his hair to his body. Maybe, Nico shouldn’t have switched his normal shampoo to a one smelling like vanilla and oranges. He smelled sweetly divine!

 

Nico laughed lightly, and rolled his eyes, but still giving more access to his neck, much to Jason’s delight. “When do you _not_ say that? I was talking about the picture and _not me_.”

 

“Nico, you’re always amazing. And no matter what you paint, it’s always beautiful.” Jason said, momentarily shifting his current activity to kissing the side of Nico’s lips. “Just like you.”

 

Jason watched Nico smirk and hum, before they went back to looking at their family photo that Nico had painted with vibrant and amazing colors. The afternoon sunlight from the window casted a beautiful glow to the picture, giving it an amazing effect. Trust Nico to place the furniture in a proper location (with great lighting)!

 

Nico, as always, did an amazing job of capturing the scene with utmost perfect details. Nico’s gorgeous onyx eyes were glimmering black, and Jason loved the way his own were a bright blue, and a sight to behold. Jason was grinning widely, as his comical and non-serious personality, to balance the family said so. And Nico’s a soft, warm and charming smile. Despite them being a few years older now, Nico managed to make them look a little younger with softer tones and brighter hues. Their clothing in the picture was that of a birthday party they kept two years ago, Jason wearing a teal-blue hoodie with dark blue jeans and Nico wearing a red, checkered shirt (neatly tucked in!) and a black pant. And in Nico’s arms, in a tiny, baby blue blanket, lay their current pride and joy, sleeping peacefully, on that day.

 

Jason grinned. Their pride and joy. How many years has it been since then? Three? Or four? Man, he was getting old, wasn’t he?

 

“Daddy!”

 

Both the males shifted their gaze to see an adorable little boy, with huge electrifying blue eyes and a soft mop of black hair, in a long, oversized purple jacket with a lot of pink and black paint splattered all across it, rolling around to show it to them.

 

“Daddy! See, what I wook in your bed. Is it yours?” The little boy asked, as he waddled to his parents.

 

“Hey! My little angel! Amorous, where did you find this? I’m sure that I kept it hidden.” Jason said, letting one arm go of Nico and hoisting his little, four year old son in his arms.

 

“I lose my red car, daddy. So, I go to your room to see for it, and then I see tis down _aaalll_ your bed. It was in a funny wooking packet.” Amorous said, as the little boy nuzzled his father’s nose. “Why try to hide it, Daddy?”

 

“Speaking of which, this jacket looks familiar. And it’s a ‘Th’, _amore_. It’s said as “This”.” Nico said, one eye raised, as he examined the jacket. After a few try’s, he closed his eyes in frustration and turned. “Why does it look so familiar?”

 

Jason looked for a moment, watching his husband trying his hardest to remember anything related to it, he bit his lip and pulled a confused Nico to his chest, little Amorous looking deeply worried at his Papa’s confusion. He whispered, “It’s the same jacket that you spilled paint on the day I confessed to you, back in first year of college.”

 

Nico’s eyes snapped open at the response and with a beet red face, he covered his face as he shouted, “ _Dio mio_ , Jason Grace! Why would you do that?! After all these years….”

 

Jason laughed loudly, his son even more confused than ever. The little boy chirped up, “Papa, what’s wong? Are you cwying? You all red!”

 

Nico looked at his little son and took him from Jason’s arms, ignoring the way Jason still laughed his embarrassment. “Nothing, _bambino_. Your daddy’s just crazy, that’s all.” Nico grumbled.

 

Jason stopped laughing momentarily, taking both his husband and his child into his arms and sitting down on the couch, looking at their family portrait. Amorous’ huge blue eyes looked at his daddy’s, and then at Nico, before saying, “Papa, _sei sciocco_. If you tink daddy’s cwazy, then you say _non mi piace che si_. Then you no mawy him! And then if you don’t be wovey-dovey, I no be baby then!”

 

Nico looked at Jason with a horrified expression. “Jason di Angelo-Grace! What have you been teaching your son?!”

 

Jason put up his hands in defense, laughing lightly. “I _promise_ you, that I did _not_ teach him _or_ tell him that! I swear to God! _Ti amo molto. Perché dovrei?_ ”

 

“Then who –”

 

“Papa, daddy didn’t tell me that. _Zio_ Will did, Papa!”

 

Nico looked at Jason with a murderous glare, as Jason winced at the intensity of it. “When we meet William today, I will kill him for defiling my son’s head! I thought he was a doctor with a mature mind! Guess not! He’s worse than Thalia.”

 

“Why are you angwy, Papa? Daddy, what did I say?” Little Amorous asked, as he watched Jason laugh and pull both his Papa and him into a warm hug.

 

Once again, in the many times he’s already thought of this, Jason realized that he was blessed to have a family as happy as his. He kissed Nico’s cheek, hearing him grumble abt ways to kill Will and lokked at his son happily chirping something to his Papa in Italian. He smiled and leaned back on the couch, with both of them in his arms, their activities not once being disturbed. Jason looked at the family portrait again and then at Nico, with deep sky-blue eyes, and he thought, _Yeah. I’m lucky to have purchased this work of art in my life_ , as he kissed Nico on the lips (Much to Nico’s astonishment and to his little son’s disgust!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> And I like the name Amorous! It means "a strong desire to protect and love". And I thought that it would suit their child. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! Ciao!!


End file.
